Ultra Fight Orb
| director = Koichi Sakamoto | writer = Junichiro Ashiki | country = Japan | composer = John Paesano | network = TV Tokyo | first_aired = April 15 - June 3, 2017 | last_aired = | num_episodes = 8 | preceded_by = Ultraman Orb | followed_by = | website = http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/uz/ }} is a Japanese television miniseries produced by Tsuburaya Productions as a spin-off of ''Ultraman Orb. This miniseries is released in April 15, 2017, aired during the ending segment of Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle programming block on TV Tokyo. This film as well features the live appearance of Ultraman Orb's two game-exclusive forms, and from Ultraman Fusion Fight!. At the end of the series, it features the debut of the titular character of Ultraman Geed. Synopsis As a successor to the Reionics, Reibatos tries to fulfill both Alien Rayblood and Ultraman Belial's failed legacy by reviving an army of monsters and conquer the universe. Meanwhile, Orb deals with a Demaaga on Earth and used the power of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman X as Lightning Attacker to destroy it. Seeing its energy mass flew to space, Orb chased it to , where he helped Zero in fighting against Juda Spectre and Mecha Gomora. After eliminating both of them, Orb decided to assist Zero in his investigation before Reibatos greeted them. He revives six monsters, Vict Lugiel, Hyper Zetton, King Joe, Gudon, Twin Tail and Birdon as distractions for the two before leaving. After dealing with two of them, Zero sent Orb to chase Reibatos before his father Seven, Zoffy and Ultraman Jack arrive to his aid. Orb stopped Reibatos in the midway and managed to deal fatal blow but the villain simply shrugs it off due to his regenerative ability. Through his words, Zoffy deduced that he is trying to pursue the Giga Battle Nizer in the Monster Graveyard and leaves with Jack while Orb received a special training in Zero's subspace dimension, . After regaining the Giga Battle Nizer, Reibatos revived Tyrant for Jack and Zoffy to fight as he try to revive an army of 100 monsters. After training for 10 years, Orb was acknowledged by Seven and being granted his Ultra Fusion Card. Guided by the visions he received before, Orb used it in conjunction with Zero and transform into Emerium Slugger. The three raced towards the Monster Graveyard and quickly defeated Tyrant with their combined attacks. Zero transported Orb to Reibatos' realm and the Ultra quickly unleashed an all-out attack to prevent his regeneration before he finally delivers the finishing blow. In the Land of Light, Orb received congratulation for his assistance in the mission and was offered the Star Marks and a place in the Space Garrison for his bravery but politely refused due to his nature as a wanderer. As he left, Zero still wonders of the Giga Battle Nizer's disappearance and keeps this as a secret from anyone. Meanwhile, Reibatos survived his apparent destruction and try to revive Ultraman Belial in hopes of fulfilling his revenge but fails and discovered that his predecessor is still alive. Rebatos then finds himself killed off by a mysterious figure whose appearance astonished him. Production Ultra Fight Orb was teased during the initial announcement of Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle, appearing at the very corner of the biography series' advertising poster. The full news of the miniseries was announced in February 20, 2017 by Tsuburaya themselves. Although original DVD is slated to be released in December 22, 2017, Bandai Visual collaborates with Premium Bandai for the pre-order exclusive Blu-Ray release of Ultra Fight Orb. Said package is sold at 5,378 yen and bundled with a transparent figure of Reibatos while pre-orders can be made from May 12, 2017 before delivery in September. Cast * / : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: , * **Music and Lyrics: Jason Desrouleaux, Justin Tranter, Carole Bayer Sager, Kennedi Lykken, Mattias Larsson, Robin Fredriksson and John Paesano **Lyrics Translation: **Arrangement: John Paesano, Stephen Hilton, Toshihiko Takamizawa with **English Artists: Jason Derulo and Katy Perry **Japanese Artists: with ;Ending theme *"Shine your ORB" **Composition: John Paesano **Lyrics: Carole Bayer Sager, Glenn Slater, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and Olivia Newton-John **Lyrics Translation: TAKERU and Chiaki Seshimo **Arrangement: John Paesano and **Artists: Voyager feat. Gai Kurenai (Hideo Ishiguro) & SSP (Miyabi Matsuura, Naoto Takahashi and Hiroaki Nerio) **The ending song is only available on Blu-Ray purchase of Ultra Fight Orb. Notes References See also *''Ultraman Orb'' *''Ultraman Geed'' External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/uz/ Ultraman Zero The Chronicle] at TV Tokyo Category:2017 Japanese television series debuts Category:Ultra television series Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:Television series scored by John Paesano